


Sherlollipops - How To Channel Your Inner Dragon

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Cracky, Smauglock if you squint, parentlock references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly get some quality time after the twins go to sleep. Set in my Baby Watson universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - How To Channel Your Inner Dragon

“I hope you don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

Molly looked sidelong at her husband as she brushed her hair out. “Haven’t noticed what?”

They were getting ready for bed, it being one of the nights when Sherlock was actually planning on sleeping. That had once been less common, but since the twins had been born he’d actually started sleeping on something approaching a regular schedule. Unless a case was on, of course, but irregular sleeping and eating habits at those times were a given, something Molly hardly even fretted over anymore.

The twins, Scarlett and Edmund, were currently tucked up in bed, sound asleep. Molly had always been not-so-secretly relieved that their sleeping patterns were closer to her own, and that once in bed, they rarely woke up until six in the morning. At two years old they were brimming with so much energy during the day that she imagined the only way for them to fully recharge themselves was by sleeping like the proverbial dead.

Which was a good thing, not only because it allowed her to get a full night’s sleep as well, but because of other reasons having to do with her half-naked husband lurking in the doorway to their bedroom. Especially when he had a certain look in his eye, as he did now. Molly felt an anticipatory shiver go down her spine as she waited for him to answer her question, but did her best to cover it by shaking out her hair and running a few last strokes of the brush over the waist-length tresses.

“That you only listen to me reading to the children when it’s ‘The Hobbit’,” Sherlock said, strolling fully into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. He stopped behind her, and she saw the slow curl of his lips as he smiled and rested his hands on her shoulders. “You particularly like it when I read the bits with the dragon,” he added, lowering his voice a full octave and brushing her hair away from her bare shoulder to drop a kiss on the exposed skin.

Molly did her best to keep her face straight as he continued to kiss his way to her neck and commenced nibbling there. “Oh, it’s just that you…do such a particularly good job at that story,” she murmured, a hint of a dimple appearing near the corner of her mouth.

“Mmmm,” Sherlock mumbled, nipping at her a bit harder. “My teeth are swords,” he murmured. He ran his fingers down her arms, grazing her skin with his nails. “My claws are spears.”

Molly couldn’t help the giggle that burst out of her as she craned her head to look at him. “Your breath, death?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Mood killer,” he groused.

Molly giggled again, turning in his arms and standing at the same time in order to give her husband a long, satisfying kiss. “Sorry,” she murmured, nibbling at his very sensitive left earlobe. Not the right; that one did nothing for him at all. Only the left, and neither of them had a clue why that was. But the nibbling was working its magic; the long, satisfied “mmmmmm” he let out told her so. “So are we both dragons, then, or has Smaug turned human?” she asked after another leisurely kiss.

Sherlock’s eyes gleamed as he tugged at the thin straps holding her nightie up, slipping them down her arms and watching appreciatively as the satiny fabric slithered down her body. “Oh, he’s turned human,” he growled, deepening his voice once again and hauling her roughly against his body. “And found a delicious little elf maiden to devour.”

“And then shag into the mattress, I hope,” Molly suggested, biting her lip and allowing Sherlock to press her down onto the bed, her legs spread wide and dangling over the edge. He removed her knickers, tossing them over his shoulder in a show of impatience that nearly had her giggling again, but she heroically held it back…and it wasn’t that difficult to do when he was gazing at her with such molten heat in his blue-green eyes, the flecks of amber seeming more prominent than usual tonight. With the reflection of the side table lamp, it almost appeared as if his eyes had flames dancing in them, and she shivered at the thought of her brilliant, wonderful, incredibly sexy husband with scales and fangs and wings…

As he dipped his head between her legs and set to work turning her into a wet mess, all Molly could think about was how very, very lucky she was.


End file.
